RWBY team NOBL
by Piemaster981
Summary: a day after the teams are made there is one team that is feared the most and thats team NOBL but team RWBY and JNPR don't think so when they see team NOBL's leader
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after the teams are made.  
The next day  
Team RWBY and team JNPR meat up at the cafe to eat lunch when ruby see's N of team NOBL(noble) and ask him to have lunch with them after N at they table Weiss said "can I speck to you for a moment"  
Ruby replied with"sure what do you want"  
Weiss said" do you know who that is thats N from team NOBL the most feared team of beacon" as Weiss says that Ruby says" he doesn't seem one to be feared" as she turns Weiss to see that N is doing something stupid with Jaune.  
"Bell rings"  
N gets up and says" thanks you for hanging out with me " Jaune replies with "no problem" as N wakes out of the room he meets up with his team  
Odin who wears black scarf and a coat with a black shirt and black jeans his hair colour is black acts as a dumb guy but really smart Weapon name : Midnight Ripper a sword that transforms into a chainsaw in a blink of a eye thats has it chain around it's blade and can use the chain like a whip or to swing the sword around  
Next is Booker who is thin his hair is brown and very smart Weapon name: Abyss sword a sword thats giant and use dust to shoot out waves of fire, ice and lightning. Next is Loki her hair is dark brown always in a pony tail she wears jeans and a coat shes named Loki cause how cunning she is Weapon name: gambit a bunch of playing cards that are hard as steel the cut obsidian like its butter  
And last but not lease N who is nice and not smart his hair his short and black wears a long hoodie and black jeans he always listen's to music Weapon name: bloodlust use his own blood to make a katana and other objects and use his blood to do everything explosions teleport anything he can think off except controlling people and emotions . Also he can control fire  
"Last class"  
Last class was sparring Yang ask N to spar he agree and Glynda ask to go first to spar to see how aura works and she sad they can go all out. Glynda made a barrier so the nothing gets damage everyone stats saying " wow both of them are the best in the class"  
Yang makes sure she gets the first strike then she shoots N he starts bleeding Yang freaks out but Glynda said keep going she shot N 20 times she stop to reload when she saw something N aura was on all his wounds were healed and all the blood he lost was on the ground Yang was looking at N when he said" reap my enemies soul's BLOODLUST arise" all the blood that was on the ground transformed into a katana and he get so pumped and went into a combat stance and swung his sword once and all the wind got cut Yangs hair gets sniped a bit she gets pissed and Ruby says" he's dead"  
Loki said " no he isn't"  
Ruby says" how Yangs pissed"  
Loki replies with"indeed when shes like that she can control fire right"  
Ruby said" something like that"  
Loki said" N is the master of fire Yangs shot didn't even burn him the force of the shot made him bleed"  
Ruby says"ok I think Yang is still going to win"  
Loki said"when N is at this point he loose's all self control and battles for blood"  
As the fight continues N is laughing like a psychopath and his hood is down his hair now black with red tips  
Yangs gets close but N blocks with his case for his katana then with one swing when Yang got off balance he got her and the slash toke all her aura to zero but N was going to swing again but He stop himself and stabbed himself with bloodlust returns it into blood. He puts his hood on and helps Yang and and says"sorry for cutting your hair"  
Yang replied with" its ok"  
"After school"  
When N was walking back to his dorm he notice that a bunny girl was getting picked on. One thing N cant stand mistreat women and boy seeing a bunny girl get bullied got his blood boiling. The bullies were pulling on her ears and the group of bullies heard this"STOP PICKING ON HER" N yelled he ran towards them and puts a hand print on their chest in his blood and snap his fingers and said"bloodsplosion" and the blood prints blew up and made them look up and all of the bullies looked into his eyes and they screamed" its the devil! RUN"  
They ran N calmed down and helped the bunny girl up and N ask her this"did they hurt you whats your name girl mines N from team NOBL"  
The bunny girl said" my name is Kari and I'm fine" after that she hug N and he was shocked by that N ask"what was that for"  
Kari said"for saving me"  
N said"you're welcome. Let me walk you back to your dorm if it is fine with you"  
She giggled and said"ok"  
N took time to notice what the faunus was wearing she wore a black coat with a red shirt on and she had a skirt on with stripped stockings and black shoes.  
When N and Kari were walking back N noticed Kari shiver so he stopped and took off his coat and give it to her Kari said"I cant take this if in do you would be cold"  
N replied with"nope i can control my body heat"  
With saying that Kari took N's long hoodie that went down to her ankles and she zipped it up and she said"so warm"  
We got to Kari's dorm where she gave a kiss on the cheek and said" thank you fir walking my back"  
As she looked into N's red face and said this right after"I dont think its true everybody say you're nice"  
N came back to earth and took a small knife and cut himself Kari started to freak out when the blood disappeared and N said" just so i can get here faster by teleporting so i can take you to class cuz i figured we have all the same classes so i thought i would walk with you and keep u safe"  
Kari blushed and said"ok"  
Then she went into her dorm so N teleported back to his to see odin and booker to freak out when they remember he can do that but they notice N had a big grin on his face so they both said"did you meet a girl"  
N said"yes and she's cute smart and the very thing i love about her is her faunus ears witch is soo cute"  
After that N's scroll stated to beep with a text from Loki saying teleport me please and as soon as N red that Loki popped up and went to bad. But before that she said N can u take care of your cat so N said"pepper come" ad he said that a black cat with white on his paws got up and jumped on N's shoulder and sat there when Loki said"why does your cat love my bed to sleep in"  
No one answered so she went to sleep after that Odin said"how did you get your cat in here"  
N said"Ozpin said i could bring him because he was the only family i had"  
As n was saying that pepper was licking him. After that everyone went to sleep but N said to booker and Odin that "we are still having a band practice dis weekend"  
They both said"yep"  
N replied with"sweet"  
End if chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

A/U this chapter to me is rused but i dont know what you think and thx nick and techno for da reviws my bad grammer may not stop cuz i suck at using grammer and yeah but this fanfic so you don't know I am mainly going to focus with my team of OCs and yeah i may have mispelt during my chapter but i hope you guys can live with it and im surprised nick reveiwed it cuz I read your fanfic and i loved it but yeah thats all Im going to talk about still sorry for my bad grammer and thx again nick and techno for review and yeah bye bye =)

RWBY team NOBL ch 2  
The rest of the week went fast with N spending time with Kari and Odin talking non-stop about sandwiches Booker reading a lot of books and Loki being Loki enough said. When N showed Kari his team in which when N left to go to get a drink Odin said"wanna come to our band practice?"  
Kari said"N didn't tell me that you guys are a band"  
Odin said"yeah but N doesn't like talking about for some reason just don't tell him ok"  
"K" Kari said  
As N got back to the room he said"James we are out of bread"  
And Odin got on his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs"NOOOOO"  
Kari laugh and said"why did you call Odin James"  
N replied with"thats his last name and he wants to be called that. Also where is Booker"  
James said"he's talking to team RWBY and team JNPR"  
N replied with"ok"  
"To where Booker is"  
Booker said" did you guys wanna come to our band practice?"  
Everyone looking confused your team is also a band said Ruby  
"Yeah" said Booker  
"But you have to be unnoticed cuz N doesn't like singing with people around" explained Booker  
Everyone said"kay"  
"Its tomorrow at 1:00 pm" said Booker and Odin said when N was out of the room.  
The next day  
Team NOBL gathered at the basement where Ozpin said they could play but the basement look like a stage but it was old it even had benches so everyone got set to do it so team NOBL started with lordvessel(by tanooki suit) and with N singing Odin on bass Loki/N on guitar mainly N on solo's and Booker on drums. Team NOBL started to play while Kari and team RWBY and JNPR came in and took a set but N didn't notice when he was singing and when that song was done he turned to his team and said"here is a new song I up with when i fought yang but we need Loki to sing it" right after N saying that Yang blushed as Ruby said"Yang are you blushing?"  
"N No" said Yang  
Then team NOBL started playing I Burn(from RWBY) and it got to N's part to sing and it was rapping everyone thought he was good at it after the song ended everyone was clapping as N said"thank you" then he realized he was being watch and he ask"how long have you guys been here" they all said from the 1st song N quickly about to teleport his hands were grabbed by Odin and Booker N yelled"let me go"  
Both said"nope"  
After that everyone ask N how long was he singing N said "for 2 years"  
Then after 2 more hours N who was singing for a lot of songs finally stop and then he heard Odin say "How bout we go back to my dorm to have dinner"  
N said "yeah come on James is the best cook I know"  
With saying that he convince everyone to come. When they got back pepper bounced N and jumped on his head Yang and Ruby said "how'd did Ozpin let you keep a pet"  
N cut them off and yelled" He's not a pet! But a loving family member"  
Everyone were confused as N explained that pepper was his only family Yang and Ruby said sorry but pepper went and started to lick Blake and N said"wow he doesn't like anyone when he 1st mets them"  
"Well cats seemed to love me" Blake said after that pepper jumped back onto N's arm and everyone said "wow N your cat is amazing"  
N said "really he always does always does that to me since i was young"  
When N said that pepper jumped down and laid down by Blake and started to purr Blake said"your cat is really cute"  
N replied with"he doesn't get that way when he mets someone new"  
After saying that Odin came out off the kitchen with a crap ton of sandwiches on a plate and Yang said"holy crap that is a lot of sandwiches"  
N said"thats James for you an addict to the sandwich the only he doesn't have a sandwich is when he is with his girlfriend"  
Everyone looked at N saying"James?"  
"Yeah Odin's last name I ether call him James or odin"  
"1 hour later"  
Everyone is done eating the food with pepper eating some cheese Blake gave him. Blake ask"how did u get a kitchen"  
"Well Janes kinda cut a hole in the wall and made a kitchen for his sandwiches" said N  
"Pepper say's thanks for the food" said N  
Blake was confused and said" how do you know what your cat says?"  
"When he was young he cut me and a drop of my blood get in pepper and after that I heard his voice" said N when everyone is about to leave Blake was the last one and most of team NOBL was asleep N said" don't worry your secret is safe with me a pepper"  
Blake said how'd you find out"  
N replied" remember I can talk to pepper and he knows"  
"Ok" said Blake  
As she said the N heard something and get in front of Blake. Team RWBY rushed back after they heard Blake scream to see N bleeding and loosing a lot of blood but he yelled "don't worry about me go after the guy that shot me"  
Everyone got up and started to search for the shooter except for blake who stayed to treat N but N said he's fine but Blake knows better but as N got up he passed out but after that before blake can touch N he got back up except his hair was snow white and his eyes being bloodshot red instead of green with brown streaks in them. At the moment he summed bloodlust and swung it to cut the shooter that somehow got pass everyone but N stopped him and killed him Blake said "why did you kill him N?"  
N was confused and said"who's this N gay... oh you mean master oh and the name is M"  
Blake was confused as she grabbed her weapon but M said"I wouldn't don't you remember the more blood I bleed the stronger I get"  
Blake stopped and said"are you friend or foe?"  
M replied with" depends on how master fells right now friend but I only appear when master needs more strength until he can control me but right know he can not so i come out when a certain amount of blood is lost then i come out and play like when Master N fought Yang i came out but only for a moment but know i'm out for awhile" right when M said that M fell and his hair turned to normal and Blake knew that N was back and his blood was not going back and Blake was worried but N got enough strength to say "hit the button at the bottom of bloodlust"  
Blake did what N said and popped a a small pill that was blood red and she gave to N and he then ate it. After that he get up fast and gave his hand to Blake so she can stand after that Blake said"what was that pill you ate?"  
N responded with" blood"  
"blood" said a confused Blake  
"yes blood my own blood I made away so i can take large amounts of blood to make ten of those small pills but their bring me back to full strength"  
Blake got what N was saying then everyone returned at the same time Ozpin came with Goodwitch and Ozpin saw what happen and said"well nice job" and patted N on the arm and said"try and control M" he said softly into N's ear. N was confused by this until he heard a small voice say "Master that man is right I'm here to make sure u can control my power with saying that i can know talk to you and tell you when you can use my power as your own like blood mimic night Master N"  
and the voice was gone with saying that Ozpin left and Goodwitch left with him so did both teams went back to their dorms. N was in a place that seemed familiar to him but he can't remember and he see's what looks like a lab and a kid being tested on by people that did not look like good people but as N was going to interfere he heard a male and a female voice yell out NERO! N got out of the dream he had and he smelled grilled cheese and Odin came out with two plates of sandwiches and gave a plate to me and said"hey morning N"  
"Morning how did you know that i'd be awake right know" N said  
"Cuz you love the smell of my grilled cheese and so i made some for me and you" said Odin  
"That and your cat looked hungry so i made him some" said Odin  
"Then way didn't you give him some cheese and not a sandwich" N said while giving pepper some cheese which pepper loved so much just cuz the way Odin makes it.  
"At lunch"  
Odin and the other's sat with team RWBY and JNPR while waiting for N to show only seeing Cardin fly thought the door and Odin seeing N pissed so Odin guessed that Cardin said something or was being a bully to a faunus as Odin thinking that he notice N going over to Cardin that was passed out and he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something but Odin didn't care then N walk to the table just for ruby to say "what did Cardin do"  
N replied with" that fucker was bad mouthing Kari and thats one of the things a can't stand it makes my blood boil so i taught him a lesson to never fuck with my friends"  
Everyone at the table said "ok"  
"Last class"  
Like last time it was sparing but this time Goodwitch said for Odin and Cardin to spar. As Odin walked to the ring he had a ham and cheese sandwich in his mouth and Cardin walked in like normal just that he had a black eye from where N punched him at lunch. When the fight started Odin didn't whip out Midnight Ripper he just stood there eating his sandwich Cardin got angry for the disrespect he got from Odin so Cardin knocked the sandwich on to the ground and stomp it into the ground when that happened N and Booker both face palm and Ruby saw and asked "why did you guys do that?"  
N responded "never ever knock a sandwich out of James's hand"  
"Why" asked Ruby who was confused "you'll see" said Booker. As Cardin went for a swing Odin dodge that and but Midnight Ripper on to Cardin's neck and said"Rev up and rip them to shreds" as he said that his sword started to rev up as if it was a chainsaw. N notice Cardin's drop like a flash and with just a second but as soon that happened N jumped in and push Odin of but in doing so got cut himself which he didn't mind but as he got cut all of Odin's fighting style was in N's head as he fell he heard M's voice say"now you can use Odin's Midnight Ripper but for you it's call Blood Reaper goodbye for now young master" as M said that N got up and saw he was in the nurse's office as he got up he remember something from M not the talk about Midnight Ripper but that M brought or made something appear in N's head for his full name which he remember like it was name from the beginning as he was a standing up he was pushed back by Loki who appeared out of nowhere. Loki said "stay in bed N" but was caught off by N saying "Nero"  
Loki was stunned and said "Nero?"  
"Yes i remember my full name its Nero" said Nero  
Then Loki was confused so she asked "when did you find out your full name"  
Nero said "I have no clue just came back to me today"  
Loki was fine and then Odin walked in and said "N you shouldn't get in the way of Midnight Ripper and for that I'm sorry"  
Nero replied with "don't worry oh and it's Nero and the cut isn't what knock me out it that when you cut me and my blood got on your sword its just all of your fighting style just cane to me"  
Odin was confused and said "ok for 1 is that your full name and for 2 how did my fighting style get in your head"  
Nero said " yes and i think i have a different version of your sword pass my BloodLust and I'll show you"  
Odin passed Nero his sword as he did that Nero got up and said "reap all my enemies Blood Reaper" as Nero said that Midnight Ripper appeared but it was different instead of it being midnight blue it was Blood red like Nero's katana and that the chain that was the chainsaw part of Midnight Ripper was around Nero's whole arm but soon after that Nero put BloodLust back to its form when team RWBY walked in to see Ruby running in first to see her so intrigued by Odin's weapon and Nero' that she forgot why she came her to see if Nero was alright so after Odin talking about his weapon it was Nero's turn he just said "its a normal sword that gets power from my blood and i can make it transform to anyone's weapon just for my blood hitting they weapon and thats it oh and by the way my full name is Nero"  
"Ok" everyone said except ruby who stood in awe of Odin's sword but after everyone left Nero went to see Kari and to see that on his way Nero saw her getting picked on by Cardin as he was doing that Nero got behind him and said in an angry tone "what the fuck do you think you're doing to her" after Nero said that he lifted his leg in the air and brought it send to send Cardin to the ground and stomp on him for ten seconds after that Nero grinned his foot into Cardin's back then kicked Cardin into the wall. After that he picked up Kari who watched that happen but didn't care cuz Cardin had what was coming to him she got up and said "my knight in shinning armour came to my rescue"  
Nero replied with "well I can't stand that guy so yeah I'll teleport you to your dorm if you want"  
Kari said "sure I was coming to see you but it ended up you saving me thank you" after Kari said that she kissed Nero on the cheek then with the snap of his fingers Nero and Kari teleported to kari's dorm where then she opened the door and said "night N"  
Nero said "oh my full name is Nero I just remembered it so yay night" as Nero teleported back to his dorm but when he pop into his room with his scroll beeping Nero opened it and it was a message from Ozpin saying in the morning come to my office ok have a good sleep. Nero was stunned by this message but he put that to the back of head as Nero realizes how tired he is so he goes to sleep with pepper sleeping near Nero's head as Nero slept without even thinking he past out like a light cuz of what happened today. The next morning he realizes that its the weekend so he was go back to sleep but he remembered he had to go talk to Ozpin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys sorry fro taking forever to upload just couldn't think of shit to write so i used an idea from a RWBY fanfic called a grey story really good and i hope you read it but with no more wait here you go

RWBY team NOBL ch3

Nero finally woke up and he felt tired but he got up because of Pepper licking him so Nero got up and went to the dining hall and got some pancakes and ate it alone because he woke up earlier then the rest but Kari saw Nero so she decided to sit with him when she got they Nero said"morning"  
"Morning" replied Kari

Kari then sat down and started eating her food when Nero said"what are you doing up so early?"  
"I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" replied Kari  
"Ok umm i was wondering if you not doing something today would you want to got to the arcade with me"  
Asked Nero

"Ok" replied Kari  
"Cool so lets head at 1:00" said Nero  
"Ok see you later" said Kari then she left and Nero was done eating so he was going to see Ozpin.

When Kari was in the hall was Cardin popped up and knocked her out and took her somewhere. When Nero was near Ozpin's office his scroll went of and he had a message from Cardin saying come to the gym or else a certain faunus will get hurt Nero heard screams of pain in the background so Nero stopped and rushed towards the gym to where Cardin said to come as Nero walked in he saw Cardin's team and himself standing in the middle of the gym. Nero was shocked to see Kari tied up and on the ground with some scratches and almost lost it until he saw Cardin having his mace above her head and Cardin said this" your going to stay where you are monster so my team can beat you if not well can't say for this worthless animal its life"

So Nero just stood there taking a beating from Cardin's team until he saw Cardin hitting Kari which then Nero lost it and bit his lip and then blood was dripping so he spat at Cardin and said"bloodsplosion" and Cardin was sent flying into the wall when that happened Nero got blood reaper out and swung it around cutting Cardin's teams when Nero got to Kari he cut her ropes and she hugged him saying" thank for saving me" as tears started to roll down her check Nero said"don't worry about it because remember I'm your knight in shining armour" as he said the he bit his finger causing blood to fall and he put his blood on Kari's wounds and he said"this may hurt a bit"

As he said that Kari's wound was healed but out of the corner of Kari's eye she saw Cardin bringing his mace up to bush Nero in the head until Cardin fell to the ground in a moment Nero turned around to see Cardin on the ground with his leg going a way it should never go. Nero was about to summon bloodlust until he saw who did that to Cardin "Corvo is that you buddy old pal?"  
"No its someone else thats as sneaky as me you dam ass?" replied Corvo

"True true" said Nero  
"so N what was this asshole doing to a teammate of mine"said Corvo  
"wait Kari is apart of your team and by the way full name is Nero and Cardin the man that you broke his leg he was using Kari so i could down nothing so he and his goons can beat on me that sums it up well" said Nero  
"oh thats way you look like shit" said Corvo  
"Shut up" said Nero

As on cue Ozpin came into the gym with him was a few nurses to take Cardin and his team to the medical ward. "Well that was the reason you weren't at my office"said Ozpin  
"Yeah sorry had to save Kairi from getting hurt so what do you want to talk about" Nero said

"Well I was going to tell you that Corvo will be watching you for know on because of M i can't have him hurting students know can I" Ozpin explained  
"I'm fine with that just because I think you dug around to find that Corvo and I are best friends" said Nero  
"Yep know have fun bye" said Ozpin

Nero and Corvo was catching up because they haven't seen each other in forever. Nero decided to introduce Corvo to team RWBY and JPNR so when they saw Corvo they said things like how long Nero and him have been friends Corvo said"well we are family because my family is caring and saw a young kid with nothing but a cat so we took him in and he became part of my family after that we pulled off some amazing pranks to our teachers at  
Siren academy and we never got caught even on camera"

"Shut up Corvo" Nero said as he punched Corvo in the arm  
"Ow what was that for" Corvo said  
"Cuz your a moron" said Nero

After they where done talking M ask Nero a question "Master I think we should challenge Corvo to see how he change"

Nero agreed with M and ask Corvo if he wanted to spar Corvo agreed and so they got Ozpin to watch over the fight so they won't kill each other but like always word got out and they had an audience in the duelling room. Goodwitch was told to put up a barrier because they knew how Nero fought with that done Nero and Corvo get in their stances with Corvo readying his fordable twin blades as Nero just stood there with bloodlust drawn and on his shoulder just resting there.  
"Ready set GO" yelled Goodwitch

With saying that Corvo disappeared as if he was never there but Nero saw thought this and he raised his hand and he blocked one of Corvo's blades and Nero got cut but his aura didn't go down which confused Corvo but then he saw Nero's katana change into his own blades and Corvo said "whoa thats new bro but that don't mean you know how to use it"

Suddenly Corvo disappeared again and this time Nero caught him off guard and chuck his twin blades at Corvo but if it wasn't for his semblance he would have been hit. Nero switch back to his katana and started swinging in a rhythm until Odin said" Why doesn't Nero fight for real"

"What do you mean" asked a confused Ruby

"See how he has a rhythm to his swings that means he is listening to music but that can mean one of two things 1 he is not trying or 2 Corvo knows how Nero fights so He had to change his way of fighting" Odin said with a smart look on his face

"Ok" said Ruby

As Nero kept blocking Corvo's strikes he knew he had to attack him if not he will learn what Nero is doing so Nero closed his eyes a waited for the last possible moment to strike.

Corvo saw that Nero closed his eyes so he took the moment to strike but when he did he saw Nero's blade come up hit him dead on the head and Corvo was stunned by this so Nero kept hitting.

Nero was having fun with this and he did not want this to end but you know the saying all good things must come to an end so Nero took a stance he rarely used and he snap his fingers and Corvo was confused why he did that so Corvo went for the hit but notice Nero just standing there smiling. Right when the hit was to connect to Nero a crimson red glyph appeared and it block Covo's strike and in return Nero dashed behind of Corvo but Corvo knew he was fucked he had forgotten about Nero's counter he had so he just stood there getting slashed back and forth ten times before Nero's sheath appeared and Nero put his sword away and stop near the end and quickly closed it for that triggered a chain reaction to happened and Corvo's aura went to almost zero everyone in the duelling room was amazed of how Nero's and Corvo's battle went just because of the end of Nero just countered Corvo.

Nero walked over to Corvo and said  
"Get up you dumass"

"..." replied Corvo

"Oops must've gone a bit to much" said Nero pulling out a headphone from his ear

Before Nero could wake up Corvo he just got up and yelled "UHHH how did i fall for it it's been nearly 4 years since you did that on me you bastard"

"Clam down Corvo we should get you to the nurse's office cuz you have no aura or you can get and grab this sandwich from my hand that Odin chucked at me" said Nero

"Fine I'll take choice number 2" replied a exhausted Corvo

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY Team NOBL ch4

After that spar with Nero and Corvo asked "so can you tell me about what happened on your initiation?"

"Fine" Nero agreed to tell Corvo what happened on initiation.

FLASHBACK

Every 1st year student was at the cliffs that Ozpin told them over the pa system earlier that day. After Ozpin told everyone how teams will work students started getting lunched and one kid was eating a sandwich as he lunched and he drop his sandwich mid lunched and screamed "MY PBJ NOOOO" as he flew.

When it got to a kid who had headphones on listening to his music he knew he was next but he did nothing but as he flew though the sky doing nothing but letting gravity guide him Goodwitch said"that N boy is not going to last I didn't see his weapon on him not to mention he is just flying not even doing anything"

Goodwitch was cut off by Ozpin and said" don't worry I think he'll be fine" as he said that he took a sip out of his mug.

As on cue N landed and made a crater which made N a complete bloody mess but he didn't give a dam and walk towards the temple.

While N was listening to his music a pack of usras appeared so N did what he loved most killing grimm so as he was cutting down grimm he didn't notice one and it went for a killing blow on N but out of nowhere N heard "INFINITE BLACK" screamed and the usra getting chop in two.

"You didn't have to do that" N said

"That bear took my sandwich and ate it so yes I had to" said the person

"Names Odin James but you can call me James" asked Odin

"Fine names N glad to be your partner" replied N

So N and Odin made they way to the temple and saw the relics or chess peaces. Odin walked up to the King piece and said" let's take the king"

"Fine"

As N and Odin where waiting they saw two other people grab the queen piece then after that 10 other students had shown up followed by 2 nevermores and a death starker at that time some girl clad in red ran up and tried to fight but almost got killed until her partner clad in white saved her after that we all decided to run.

But the grimm were catching up so N took out his sword and yelled to Odin" I'll stay and keep them busy you make sure to let nobody come back for me kay"

"Sure" said Odin

As he said that he took out his katana and made a wall of fire by swinging his sword the deathstarlker stop and had to wait but the nevermores were something else. N used his aura a jumped to get in front of the nevermores and punched only one that one flew do to the ground but as soon as N was done the other nevermore had hit N with its wring and N got sent flying to the ground really fast.

When N had hit the ground he was where the other groups were. Everyone was surprised when N had hit the ground because N made a hole then a girl in white said "is he dead I mean no one could survive that type of impact right?"

Then everyone herd a voice say "you flying fucker" everyone was surprised but when they saw the dust clear N was a bloody mess.

Everyone was in shock to see N still live from that impact but N didn't care he wanted to take down the bird.

"Odin I have a plan"

"What is it partner"

"Keep it distracted I got something up my sleeves"

"Got it"

Odin had no idea how to keep it busy until another group came a girl in purple and black along with a man with all brown and asked" do you need help"

"Hell yeah we need to keep the over sized chicken busy for like 2 min"

"Got it"

As on cue the girl in purple pulled out a deck of cards and started throwing them at the nevermore and her partner pulled out a giant Greatsword and started sending waves of dust at it the kept going until they herd N hell "DUCK" as he said that they all took cover as they saw N glowing a bright crimson colour he snapped his fingers and a huge flame appeared and engulfed the bird.

After the nevermore flew down N said"Wow I think I went a bit too far"

"You think really man I could feel the heat from here" said the girl in purple

"Holy crap that was AWESOME" yelled Odin and the boy in brown

"Yeah we did it know if you don't mind I'm going to pass out know" as N said that he fell and hit the ground.

(End of flashback)

A/N sorry for not uploading chapters the reason is I'm lazy. Also the reason the flashback ends here is cuz everyone and their grandma knows what happens next also cuz I have no idea what my oc's last name are except for N and I would probably like it if u guys can come up with last names for them that would be sweet k and remember don't praise me PRAISE THE SUN  
P.S the next chapter maybe be set with the last episode on volume 1 or u the readers can choose what u want next chapter to be also I know N is op but I have ways around that he has a lot of weakness I'll list 3  
to much blood will kill him  
2\. His kind nature can be used against him  
is wayyyyy to reckless(this weakness amps up the 1st one a lot)  
Bonus weakness- N can't always relay on M cuz 1 M won't allow it and 2. Is cuz story


End file.
